


in their blinding brightness

by lanyons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons





	in their blinding brightness

“What colours do I sound like?” Hinata asks.

 

“Pale blue, like the sky in winter. When you speak, pink aeroplane trails come out of your mouth.”

 

“I remind you of airy things, then?”

 

“Yes. But it’s not just colours.” Kageyama swallows. “You’re - green growing things under the sun. The deepest notes a piano can play. Warmth. Light.”

 

Hinata’s laughter scatters through the air like daisies. “So - I mean good things to you. I’m glad.”

 

Taking Kageyama’s hand, he adds, “You mean good things to me, too. I feel like I can do anything with you here.”

 

That’s right. Kageyama looks up, gaze meeting warm spring eyes, and -


End file.
